


drawn bare

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, M/M, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: When Semi approached him asking if he would model for him for his anatomy class, Konoha should have known that it was going to get out of control.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	drawn bare

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something special~ for Konoha's birthday. I love this version of Konoha a lot! Happy birthday bb boy (even tho you're technically older than me in canon now. Yikes.)

“You can put your stuff down over here, and there’s a bathroom in the back for you to change into something looser,” Semi explains with a sweep of his hand around the small studio, the door clicking shut behind them. Konoha takes in the paintings hung up on the walls and the paint splattering the floor, not just from Semi but years and years of university students renting this place and pouring their hearts out in these four walls.

“Are you sure you want me doing this?” Konoha asks for the thousandth time even as he shrugs his coat off and places his bag on the floor.

Semi raises an eyebrow, “I wouldn’t want to do this with anybody else, you know that.”

A blush creeps across Konoha’s face without his permission. Damn the dirty traitor that is his heart. 

Konoha trudges into the bathroom to get changed; he’d been instructed to bring a white shirt and plain shorts. He isn’t sure why he had to be wearing anything at all, since this is a  _ nude _ modeling session, but Konoha isn’t about to question the artist in his area of expertise. Konoha is simply doing him a favor.

(Really though, Konoha couldn’t stand the thought of Semi asking somebody else, even though it was strictly professional. So he would swallow his insecurities for a couple of hours and not think about how Semi would likely present these in his next class.)

“Why am I wearing clothes again?” Konoha steps out of the bathroom in the outfit picked out for him and Semi whirls around, a grin settling on his face. “Isn’t this for your anatomy class?”

“I like undressing you. Plus you look cute.”

There goes his heart again, racing, causing his throat to tighten, slapping a blush across his face. Konoha never used to be like this.

But somehow, Semi Eita consumed him and changed him, for the better, really. Now he’s in a constant state of blushing because of Semi’s compliments, which never seem to end. 

“You’re a dork,” Konoha tells him, patting his cheek with a smile.

“You like it,” Semi leans in with a whisper to steal a kiss. Konoha melts into it and is dazed when Semi pulls back to resume getting all his materials ready. He’s sure that Semi had only mentioned charcoal and a sketchbook, and peaks over his shoulder to see him lining them up meticulously.

_ Dork _ , Konoha fills in and he takes a walk around the room, admiring Semi’s art that he’d chosen to hang. There are a few pieces of him, because Semi can’t go a day without painting his muse. But there are plenty more of nature, looking so realistic and yet not at all that it steals Konoha’s breath away. He’s always loved watching Semi paint, found it fascinating that the world would disintegrate around him, his focus honed on a single sheet of paper. But Konoha supposes he’s the same when he’s working with medicine. Science can be art, right?

“Okay,” Semi claps his hands, startling Konoha to the present. He glances over at him with a pinched expression. “You ready, lover?”

Konoha tenses. Is he ready? It’s just Semi, who has seen him in various states of undress multiple times, both when he was confident in himself and when he wasn’t. But still, he’s doing this for Semi’s benefit, for his  _ class _ . Other people will see these. And even if it’s just a drawing, the panic sets in that everybody will know he’s  _ different _ .

“Hey,” there’s a finger on his chin and hazel eyes swim into view, full of concern, “You can keep your clothes on if you want. You can even sit here and just watch me draw myself naked if it’ll make you feel better.”

“No! No...” Konoha shakes his head and curls his fingers around Semi’s wrist, bringing his hand up so he can kiss his knuckles. “I’m fine just... not all the clothes at once?” He tilts his head in silent pleading.

Semi smirks and Konoha knows, instantly, what he’s going to say: “Well, I did say I liked undressing you.”

“Pervert,” Konoha shakes his head but allows Semi to guide him to the chair in the center of the room. He takes his seat and sits up straight, unsure of what to do of himself. Semi is going to be watching his every move, making note of any change in posture. Should he be more loose? More natural? Or should he be poised and posed, uncomfortable and straight?

“You can relax a little, you know. It’s just us.” Semi glances somewhere past his shoulder, likely to make sure the privacy curtain was in place over the tiny window into the room. Konoha doesn’t dare look back, even when Semi makes more effort to move. Instead, Konoha tries his best to relax his shoulders, leaning back in the chair more.

“Like this?”

“Mm.”

The sound of pencil scratching paper sounds through the room suddenly and Konoha knows he’s started. He keeps his eyes on Semi, watching the pinch of his brow, the way his tongue pokes out from between his lips in concentration. If Konoha were closer he would poke it, but he’s terrified to move unless Semi tells him so. At least he’s pretty good at following instructions, leaning back and forward and standing when told. He’s getting kind of antsy from the silence, but at least he gets to watch Eita, who looks adorable, as always.

“You wanna take your shirt off?” Eita murmurs around the end of his charcoal pencil, not even looking up at him.

Konoha takes a deep breath and fidgets with the hem of his shirt for a moment before ripping it over his head. It’s just Semi here with him, and the anonymity of a charcoal sketch. It’s just a sketch, no detail, just poses. 

He looks down at the scars on his chest and though he wears them with pride, would others see it that way?

“What?” Konoha asks when he feels eyes on him. 

“Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Konoha lets out a snort and rolls his eyes. At least his anxiety is eased for now and he rolls his head to his shoulder to look at him. “You should keep your thoughts to yourself.”

“This one wasn’t even gross!”

“It’s too romantic.”

“Shut up,” Semi snickers and Konoha laughs with him, brushing his fingers through his hair. For the time being he forgets why his heart is hammering and he focuses on Semi once more, on the pencil scratching paper and the way Semi’s hair falls into his eyes as he works. He’s stunning, even with a smudge of charcoal on his cheek. 

Konoha’s jeans come off next, and then he’s asked to take his boxers off, the real feat of the day. Having his scars on display is one thing, but being completely nude for a long period of time for no other purpose than to be nude? The thought makes Konoha a little nauseous, but he’d already promised Semi. His stubbornness won’t let him back out, even though Semi will understand and he already has plenty of sketches.

“Aki?” Semi calls to him, already standing. Konoha waves a hand at him and with a huff he tugs his briefs down, kicking them to the side. He curls over a little, hands folded in front of himself. Semi is grinning though, pride coursing through him as Konoha sticks the big leap. “You know if you’re uncomfortable you can back out at any time?”

“Yeah.” Konoha says it a little too fast and curses himself. He turns the chair a little so it’s facing Semi more and he sits down, crossing one leg over the other. A hum rumbles from his partner, letting him know he’d done something right, and the pencil starts once more. It takes a lot longer for Konoha to switch poses, his legs slowly opening, revealing more and more of himself to Semi.  _ It’s just Semi _ , he thinks. Nobody else will know it’s him.

After a while, he forgets. He forgets he’s naked, that he’s standing in the center of the room, the spotlight on him. He focuses on the paint on the floor, the watercolor paintings around the room, the oceans, the trees, everything else he sees depicted. It all looks so realistic; he’s unsure the awe at seeing Semi’s art will ever leave him. 

Semi stops, suddenly, dropping the sketchbook to the floor, pencils clattering and scattering along the hardwood. Konoha startles and golden eyes fall on him, head tilted in slight confusion.

“Eita?”

“I can’t do it anymore.”

The artist himself stalks over to his muse and takes Konoha’s cheeks in dirtied hands, leaving marks as he goes. He leans down to slot their lips together, keeping his hands where they are. Konoha flails in surprise but catches himself, one hand touching his shoulder and the other carding through sandy blonde locks. He doesn’t pull away, not yet, allows soft lips to move against his own, methodical and practiced. Semi knows every inch of him by now, what makes him tick, what makes him keen. There’s a tongue at his bottom lip, begging for more, but Konoha doesn’t allow it just yet.

“Is this why you really wanted me naked? So you could devour me?” Konoha murmurs against him, fingers tight in his hair, eyes burning hot. There’s no malice in his words, just the lilt of a tease.

Semi shakes his head, “No! No... I clearly didn’t think this through. You’re... You...” He closes his eyes, squeezing them for three beats before they’re opened again, hazel irises almost black, “You’re beautiful. I want to touch you.”

“Shut up and do it then.” Konoha demands. He’ll regret it later when he sees the black smudge marks from Semi’s hands littering his skin, but for now he drowns in the lips on his, the tongue in his mouth, the hair curled around his fingers. His legs shift open for Semi to kneel between, getting closer, closer,  _ closer _ . Konoha can feel the heat of him radiating through his shirt and Konoha wants to feel him bare. He tugs at his shirt and Semi breaks the kiss to pull it over his head, lips going from his jaw, to his neck, his chest. He dives lower and lower, fingers against his ribs then his thighs.

“Hah, Eita, what-”

“Can I?” It’s a silent question, but the hands parting his thighs and the mouth against his hip are enough to know what he’s really asking for. A quick glance over Konoha’s shoulder shows that the privacy curtain is still in place and the door is locked. But is the room soundproof? He can get pretty loud, an embarrassing admission but the truth nonetheless. 

“What if somebody hears...?” Konoha’s fingers are still in his hair, no sign of letting go. Semi nuzzles into his thigh before nipping the inner part, and Konoha hooks his leg over his shoulder unconsciously.

“Just gotta keep yourself quiet,” Semi murmurs before he lowers his mouth to his core, tongue snaking out to drag up the entire length of him, and Konoha’s mind short circuits. His hand flies to his mouth as a lewd moan escapes him. The feel of Semi’s tongue against him is too much and yet not enough, knowing the true extent of Semi’s skill with his mouth. This is only the beginning, the broad licks from top to bottom, the parting of his folds with his thumbs, the way Semi pauses to really taste him. He knows he’s moving painfully slow, eyes never leaving Konoha’s flushed face.

“Tease,” Konoha sighs when the tip of Semi’s tongue finds his hole, dipping in and out, licking all around, finding the source of his essence. It makes Konoha’s back arch, his hips undulate, trying to get his tongue elsewhere. Semi is hellbent on his mission however, and continues to deny him what he wants. His tongue is everywhere but his clit, lips suctioning onto his hole to capture any slick that drips out.

And boy is Konoha wet, just like that, and not just from Semi’s tongue.

A slew of moans drips from him the same way he drips onto Semi tongue, the prodding of his hole too much. It’s like he’s being fucked, but not as satisfying. It scrapes the edge of pleasure, but it’s enough for Konoha to arch his back again off the chair.

“M-More, baby, please,” Konoha begs, breathless, tugging on blonde locks. He feels Semi smirk against his folds and his thumb moves from where it’s keeping him open to press to his clit.

“Here?”

“Y-Yes!” Konoha practically shrieks, hole contracting where Semi had shoved his tongue into him. He tips his head back, unable to watch any longer. He feels a fire burning under his skin when said tongue moves up and laps at his clit. It’s like he’s being groomed almost with the flat of Semi’s tongue, pleasurable but not enough. He needs more.

“Eita, please, come  _ on _ ,” He thumps the heel of his foot against Semi’s back and Semi hums against him, lips closing around his clit in a hard suck. The whine Konoha lets out is feral and he tenses as Semi begins sucking in earnest, a finger worming its way inside of him, curling and rubbing and thrusting.

It shouldn’t be this easy. All of his insecurities had disappeared the moment Semi descended upon him, and he was nothing but a puddle of ecstasy. He thrusts his hips into Semi’s face as he alternates between licks and sucks, two fingers inside of him now. It’s so intense that he feels nauseous, but his vision burns white and he clenches tightly around Semi’s fingers. There’s a horrible slurping sound that he’s too woozy to really be embarrassed about and Semi’s head emerges from between his legs, cheeks and lips slick and shiny.

“You’re disgusting,” Konoha pants out when he finally lolls his head forward to look at his lover. Semi is smirking triumphantly and he pushes his head back weakly with the fingers in his hand.

“That is not what you were thinking just a second ago.”

“Shut up.”

Konoha sits there for a moment, dropping his foot back to the floor so Semi can sit up properly. Semi grabs his shirt to wipe his face off so he’s more presentable for his boyfriend.

“Back to work now!” Semi chirps, making to stand and Konoha is too blissed out to follow.

“You don’t want me to take care of you?” He lazily sits up straighter, not really wanting Semi to draw him like  _ this _ ; legs open, slick on his thighs and shining between his legs, face flushed. 

Semi’s eyes sparkle at the thought, “You don’t have to.” But there’s a pleading tone to his voice and Konoha can’t help but roll his eyes. He wills his body to move, dropping to his knees in front of him. This is the least he can do, a thank you for all the confidence Semi has given him, and the orgasm of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea) for more KonoSemi musings~


End file.
